


Hidden Secrets

by phancest



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Age Difference, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Incest, M/M, Non-consent, Phancest, Smut, Underage - Freeform, age-gap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26907442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phancest/pseuds/phancest
Summary: Phil does unspeakable things to his stepson
Relationships: Dan Howell & Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

It all began with Phil marrying Dan's mother when Dan was at the age of 10. Dan always liked Phil and he was happy to see his mother so happy with him. When they got married, Phil bought a nice house for them to share. 

"Phil this backyard is amazing!" Dan had said, coming inside excitedly. 

"Oh I know! Have you seen your room yet?" 

"No which one is mine?!" Dan was practically jumping up and down with excitement. 

"Well let's go upstairs and you can choose! Just as long as you don't take mine and your mom's room." 

The pair went upstairs and Dan picked his bedroom. He got his own bathroom and walk-in closet!! 

"Thank you for the house Phil!" Dan beamed with excitement and gave Phil a huge hug. 

"Don't thank me! We're family now."  
~  
The story really begins when Dan is 12, Phil 32. Dan was in his room watching porn for the first time. Not just any porn, gay porn. It was getting late and his mom was working overtime. No one but him and Phil were home. He was trying to conceal his moans, but it just felt so nice he couldn't help but make noise of some sort. This is what brought Phil to his door that night.

Phil heard Dan whining and immediately came to check on him. He knocked 3 times on the door. "Dan are you alright?" 

"Y-yeah I'm fine!" Another whine. 

"I'm coming-"

"No!" Phil opened the door to see a very flustered Dan. His dick was covered with his duvet, but it was obvious what he was doing. 

"What are you watching Dan?" Phil asked in an authoritative tone.

"N-Nothing."

"Let me see." Dan's cheeks were so red. He slowly turned the screen which displayed naked men fucking. "What are you doing under the blanket?"

"Uhm-"

"Show me."

"I-I don't want to."

"Daniel do as I say." Phil was extremely turned on at this point. He was going to see the boy naked whether Dan liked it or not. 

Dan slowly revealed his small member. 

"Good boy." Dan let out a whine at this. Phil sat on the bed next to Dan and pulled the covers down even further. He began to rub on Dan's thighs.

"What-what are you doing?" 

"Shhh it's okay." Dan had tears forming in his eyes. "Just gonna help you out, yeah?" 

"O-Okay." Dan was visibly shaking. Phil then began to pump Dan. Dan was letting out very whorish moans. 

"Hey Danny, why don't you ever call me daddy?"

"I- y-your name's Phil."

"But I'd like you to call me daddy. At least for right now."

"Oh- uhm okay."

"Okay who?"

"Okay daddy."

"Good boy." Phil stopped pumping Dan and then brought his mouth to the boy's small cock. 

"Mmm daddy!" Dan came for the first time. 

Phil popped off of Dan's cock. "Was that your first time coming baby boy?"

"What's that?"

"It's what you just did, you came." 

"Oh. Then y-yeah."

"Do you think you can help me come?"

"I-I guess." Phil unbuckled his jeans and began to pull them down along with his boxers. Phil was much much bigger than Dan. He was so thick and large.

"Give me your hand," Phil instructed. Dan wasn't complying. "You say 'yes sir' and you do it." 

"Y-Yes sir." Dan reached his hand forward. Phil placed his small fingers onto his dick. 

"Fuck that feels good Dan." Dan began to pump his step-father. "Just like that. Good boy." It didn't take long for Phil to come. When he finished he pulled Dan into his lap and gave him a kiss on his lips. Dan tried pulling back but Phil wasn't having it. He took a hold of the boy's head and kissed him, rough. 

"You don't back away from me when I try to kiss you."

"I'm sorry daddy."

"Good boy. You can't tell your mother about any of this, alright?"

"Y-Yes sir."


	2. Chapter 2

The story continues the next day, the pair home alone once again. Dan was in his bedroom working on homework when he heard a knock at his door. 

“Come in.” Phil entered. He made his way to where Dan was working at his desk. 

“How about we watch a movie?”

“I can’t I have homework.”

“Come on I’ll help you finish it later,” Phil whispered in his ear as he began to rub the boy’s shoulders. 

“Okay, I guess.” Dan began to stand when Phil grabbed hold of him and picked him up, his legs wrapping around the older man’s waist. Dan let out a giggle at this and Phil started to kiss him. This time Dan kissed back. 

“You’re such a good boy Dan.” Phil made his way to kissing on the young boy’s neck, causing Dan to let out some moans. Phil carried him downstairs to the living room couch and placed him on his lap so he was straddling him. Phil reached for the remote and went onto Netflix.

“What movie do you want to watch?”

“Oh uhm I don’t care.”

“Wanna watch a horror movie? Don’t tell your mom she’d kill me.” 

“S-Sure.” Phil found a scary movie and began to play it. Phil loved how Dan would cling onto him during the scary parts.

“It’s okay baby, just a movie,” he’d say, placing kisses along his neck, rubbing his hand up and down the boy’s back. 

“It’s scary daddy.” 

“Need daddy to turn it off?”

“Mhm,” Dan said, holding onto Phil for dear life. Phil had turned the movie off. 

“Want daddy to get your mind off the movie? Hmm?” 

“Y-Yes please.” Phil began to kiss down the twelve year old’s neck. “Mmm that feels good daddy.”

“Yeah? You like that?” Phil whispered in his ear. He began to lick and bite behind the boy’s ear, causing Dan to let out a whorish moan. Dan then did something Phil would never expect; he began to palm himself. 

Phil smacked Dan’s hand off of himself and slapped him in the face. “You don’t touch yourself without daddy’s permission.” 

“I’m sorry daddy.” 

“Yeah? How about you get on your knees and show daddy how sorry you really are?” Dan dropped to the floor, unsure of what his step-father wanted from him. Phil then undid his belt and removed his jeans and boxers. He took a hold of his hard cock and pushed Dan’s head forward. 

“Suck.” 

“Yes sir.” Dan leaned forward and did as told. 

“Yeah touch daddy right there. Hey! No teeth!” Phil smacked him once again across his face. Dan started to cry.

“I-I’m sorry daddy. I didn’t mean to.”

“Shut up and get back to sucking.” And Dan did exactly that. “Oh I’m getting close Danny. I wanna fuck your virgin ass. Get up and sit on daddy’s lap.” Dan complied. Phil pulled down the boy’s pajama pants and boxers and began to rub his fingers against his hole.

“You ever touch here before baby?” 

“N-No.” 

“Yeah? No wonder your so tight,” he whispered in his ear. Phil brought his fingers to the boy’s lips. “Suck.” Dan complied and moaned around the fingers. “Good boy.” Phil then brought the wet fingers to Dan’s tight hole. He put 2 fingers in and started to stretch his walls. 

“Daddy! Hurts!”

“You’ll get used to it baby. It’s okay.” Phil started kissing the young boy on the lips to distract him, inserting his tongue in the boy’s mouth. He then added a third finger, hitting the boy’s prostate, causing Dan to release a loud moan into Phil’s mouth. “That’s called your boy button. You like that Dan? Hmm?” 

“Yes! Daddy yes!” 

“Ready for something bigger?” Phil said against the boy’s lips, continuing to kiss him. 

“What’s going to happen next daddy?” Without saying anything Phil lifted the naked boy up and onto his cock, slamming him down, causing Dan to let out a loud scream. “Ahh daddy!! Hurts!!” Phil kept thrusting up into him, using him for his own pleasure. 

“Does it hurt or feel good?” he asked, kissing the boy and intruding his mouth with his tongue. 

“B-Both daddy! It feels like I need to pee! Daddy!”

“Let go baby. It’s not pee. It’s cummies. It’s what happened yesterday.” 

“Daddy!!” Dan screamed, coming untouched. Phil continued to abuse the boy’s hole until he was filled with his step-father’s warm semen. 

“You did so good Danny. So good for daddy.” The pair began to kiss until Dan backed away and rested his head in the crook of Phil’s neck and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

It's been 2 weeks since the pair have last had sex. Dan's mom hadn't been working over time and Phil was getting very sexually frustrated. It was the middle of the night and Phil couldn't take it anymore, he needed to get his hands on Dan. 

Phil climbed out of bed and made his way across the hall to where Dan was sleeping. He made his way into the young boy's bedroom and crawled into his bed. He started rubbing and touching on the boy's body, specifically his thighs, waist, and half hard cock through his pants and boxers. 

Dan began to whine and slowly opened his eyes. 

"D-Daddy? What are you doing?"

"Danny, hi baby." Phil began to kiss the boy. His kisses were trailing down his jaw and to his neck. 

"Mmm daddy!"

"Shhh you have to be quiet. Don't want to wake you mother now do you?" 

"N-No."

"Gonna be a good boy for me now, yeah?"

"Yes daddy." Phil began to properly palm Dan as he leaned down to kiss the young boy. Dan was a moaning mess. 

"Shh baby it's okay. Daddy's got you." 

"Ahh daddy! Feels so- Mhmm!" 

"How about you put that gorgeous mouth to good use, yeah? Get on your knees." Dan complied, crawling out of bed and onto the floor, facing his father on the bed. Phil turned so he was facing the young boy. Dan knew from yesterday what he was suppose to do. 

Phil pulled down his boxers and pajama bottoms as his cock sprang free. Dan leaned forward and started kissing and licking on his step-father’s dick. 

“Yeah kiss me right there baby.” Dan let out a moan and began to properly suck on his step-father. “Gonna fuck that gorgeous mouth of yours.” Phil then began to thrust his hips in and out of the young boy’s mouth. “Daddy loves using you baby. F-Fuck right there.” Dan, with a mouthful of cock, was moaning at the praise. 

Phil pushed Dan off of him and began to smack his face with his cock. “Stick your tongue out baby.” Dan complied. Phil then rubbed the tip of his dick all on the boy’s tongue and face. “You like that? Huh you little slut? You like daddy’s cock?”

“D-Daddy what’s a cock?” Dan asked.

“It’s my penis baby. Come up here on daddy’s lap. Daddy wants to kiss his pretty boy.” Dan climbed up onto his step-father’s lap and straddled him. Phil grabbed his face and kissed him roughly. “Stick your tongue out again.” Dan complied. Phil began to kiss the young boy’s tongue before he started sucking on it and licking all over it. “My good boy,” Phil praised. “Get off daddy’s lap and lay on your back.” Dan obeyed. “Let’s get these pants off you, yeah?” Phil pulled down the boy’s pants and boxers and then peeled off his shirt. The pair were both completely naked.

“Oh I love seeing you naked Danny. Do you like seeing me naked? Hmm?” Dan nodded. 

“Yes daddy.” 

“Gonna fuck your mouth again.” Phil positioned himself on top of the boy’s face and began to fuck into the boy’s mouth. “Oh Danny, so warm and good. Wanna come all over your face baby.” He pulled out of his mouth. “Open wide.” Phil then slapped his thick cock all over the boy’s face and in his mouth until he was ready to come. He gave himself a few pumps before he came all over Dan’s face. Dan made sure to catch as much as he could.

When Phil was finished he kissed the boy roughly. “Love kissing this mouth.” Phil then licked all of his own come off of the little boy’s face. He opened Dan’s mouth and spit his come into him. He continued to spit into his mouth, even when it was all gone, just so Dan would taste all of him. Dan swallowed every last bit of it.


End file.
